deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ghost Rider VS Lobo/@comment-29742618-20190725191650
Alright, time to offer my two cents into this. You guys are kind of overestimating Lobo's chances here. This fight is very even and very close but for me; Ghost Rider actually takes this. Let's get this out of the way: Yes, Lobo is far stronger than Ghost Rider. That's a fact. But raw physical strength doesn't dictate the winner here. The Ghost Rider works the same way a symbiote or a green lantern ring works: Capture the host and imbue them with the infectee's powers. This is important because for most of the time, Johnny is usually the one in charge of dictating what he does with the Ghost Rider's powers. With Johnny in charge, Ghost Rider at his most powerful, is roughly on the same level as Iron Man. Now what happens if Zarathos is in charge of the body? Well, to put that in perspective, Dr. Strange, The Sorcerer Supreme himself has stated on two occasions that he's a force to be feared and reckoned with. Strange is practically the Batman in terms of Sorcery and Mysticism so it's pretty difficult to see this as an exagerration. Now let's talk about how he compares to Lobo in their basic stats. It's true that Lobo is capable of hooking Flash's head as well as keep up with Superman, Ghost Rider is no pushover. He drives his motorcycle in Hypersonic ranges easily. Ghost Rider on his motorcycle is fast enough to outrun Mjolnir. Keep in mind that Thor once threw that thing to the farthest reaches of the galaxy in under a minute.. Heck, Blaze is capable of crossing continents and countries all while in an argument with Danny Ketch. Ghost Rider can sense evil intentions, so that means Lobo is always in Ghost Rider's sights. On top of that, Ghost Rider is capable of teleporting to and from Hell itself. Time moves much slower in Hell though. When Zarathos takes control, Ghost Rider proved to be such a threat, that it took the combined effort of both X-Men, Avengers, and Team Mystic (not sorry for that joke.) to interfere with his plans. All this did was just piss him off even more.. Also, when Zarathos takes control, it takes the form of a massive explosion of Hellfire that's so hot, it hurt the Hulk; who was in his Green Scar incarnation at that time. Zarathos is so powerful, that he's more than capable of taking out the most powerful beings in the universe. From Dr. Strange to the Hulk to Man-Thing; a being that feeds off of extreme emotions and controls the Nexus of All Realities. To answer the Penance Stare inconsistency, I have a theory that holds some weight to how it functions and how it works. People are misinerpreting it. If people didn't feel refret or guilt for their actions to others, than a lot of the sociopaths that Ghost Rider uses his PS on, would be unaffected by it. The thing is, PS works in the same way telepathy works, except it hurts the soul rather than the mind. PS works only if The Rider wills it to work; it isn't bound by some rule or law; it's more akin to that of Judgement. If it truly worked on evil beings and those filled with regret, than how come Ghost Rider was tricked into using his Penance Stare on an angel who worked for God in the first place? Going by that logic, PS shouldn't have killed her. PS is so powerful that it hurt Blade who was empowered by The Darkhold. The Penance Stare can even affect characters with Joker-levels of insanity and with no concept of right or wrong, good and bad; like Madcap. and just like telepathy, it also reads minds and makes people relive and uncover memories. It's why Thanos used the Penance Stare to relive his "happier" times . Regarding The Punisher situation, Frank was mangled and was on death's door at some point before he fought Ghost Rider, Deadpool touched him with an Angel's feather which revived him and healed his wounds. When he fought Ghost Rider, PS didn't work on him because of Divine Intervention. The reason why I say that is because a character known as The Deacon was immune to PS because he was protected by God and the angels. The same thing applies to Punisher after he was touched by the Angel feather. To say that Punisher doesn't regret anything is plain stupid. Because that would mean that he doesn't regret the atrocities he committed during his time as a soldier, or the death of his family. Also, Lobo's durability is stupidly more inconsistent than Ghost Rider's Penance Stare. He's been thrown through buildings and planets without much of a scratch, but when it comes to knives, gunfire, and literally any sharp object, he always gets harmed by it.